onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Sandbox
The Sandbox is a page for testing and experimenting with wiki syntax. Feel free to try your skills at formatting here: click on edit, make your changes, and click 'Save page' when you are finished. Content added here will not stay permanently. ---- Devil Fruit (悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi), called Cursèd Fruit (pronounced with two syllables) in the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dubs, is a mystical fruit that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the fruit and its type. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones only in the manga. About Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line) a number of rumors about them have risen making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The price of Devil Fruits are mentioned. and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, The slave list is seen with Devil Fruit users mentioned under price listing. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4 - Fan question: About how many are there in the "Devil Fruit Series", and what kind of fruits will turn up? One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait though they won't immediately become aware of. They come in different shapes, colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks on them of some kind.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Do all Devil Fruit have that swirly pattern on them? There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 48 - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."' Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy swallows the Bara Bara no Mi. peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the world, such as Marine Admirals, Shichibukai or Yonkou. Identification There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to had been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi. Catalogs and a book were also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Sanji mentions reading a book on Devil Fruits. Shanks and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit in English versions) before he consumed it. While it hadn't been yet explained how to acquire that knowledge, according to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than one time (but not at the same time). Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, On Kalifa and Kaku's Devil Fruits.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45, Oda confirms Spandam's details. Image:Gomu gomu nomi.PNG|Gomu Gomu no Mi Image:Barabaranomi.PNG|Bara Bara no Mi Image:Awa.PNG|Awa Awa no Mi Image:Ushi.PNG|Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe Image:Yami Yami no Mi2.jpg|Yami Yami no Mi Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new demon Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The true weakness of the Devil Fruits is mentioned. Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil Fruit powers. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea then normal (like the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. One rumor, as recounted by Cipher Pol's Jyabura, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Consuming two Devil Fruits is discussed. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 1 Chapter 1, the people of Luffy's village find his powers fascinating., others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 391 and Episode 275, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers led her to become becoming an outcast on Ohara as the other children considered her a freak. Certain societies who are blind to the existence of Devil Fruits usually are told lies regarding the reason behind their strange abilities, keeping secrets but commonly causing misconceptions on how this power was achieved.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 409, The Kuja discover Luffy's stretching, thinking all males do the same.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 517 and Episode 411, Ran explains the "Gorgon's Curse" without knowing of Devil Fruits. Research Doctor Vegapunk, a Marine Scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruit and Seastone heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done). Tony Tony Chopper created, during his six-year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, - "Rumble Ball is the medicine that creates wave to disturb frequencies emitted by Devil Fruit" or "The 'Rumble Ball' is a pill that disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms" in an alternate translation. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effect. Types of Devil Fruit Paramecia Paramecia (超人系 パラミシア, Chōjinkei Paramishia, literally translated as Superhuman SystemOne Piece Yellow: Grand Elements p. 216, Paramythia in the English versions) is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce some kind of substances. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 1 Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story. These can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, though the extent of useful attacks or strategies can depend greatly on the user themselves. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others will never learn how to completely harness their skills. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time (as noted by Enel). The power of a paramecia type devil fruit varies however. As Whitebeard, once considered the strongest man alive with the power to destroy the world had the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Although other Devil Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramecia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramecia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 391 and Episode 275, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers made her an outcast on her home island of Ohara. The villagers and other children considered her a freak of nature. Other information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (Bombs, doors, etc.) Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times, while others such as the Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi require self-activation. There are also many types of Paramecia that could be easily mistaken as Logia due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, and Magellan). These types of Paramecia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements. Zoan Zoan (動物系 ゾオン, Dōbutsukei Zōn, literally translated as Animal System) is a type of Devil Fruit. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into an animal and animal-human hybrid forms at will. First Appearance: Chapter 135; Episode 81 Effects A Zoan fruit allows the user to transform into one other species. This type of fruit provides three forms: the user's natural form, a fully transformed type, and a hybrid form, combining both original and fruit-bestowed species into an odd form (usually in a bizarre way where the size is greatly exaggerated). The only known hybrid forms of human users shown so far that was not bipedal is the Hebi Hebi no Mi series (as snakes don't have legs). As stated in an SBS, if the user's original form was the same as the fruit's bestowed species, taking the fruit would enhance the respective species' talents, making the user the epitome of his kind. In the case of humans it would manifest as intelligence, which humans specialize in, and the person would be described as having reached enlightenment. Strengths The Zoan fruits mainly improves physical abilities and allows the user to use his or her three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their hybrid form, as this form usually (seen thus far) enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species. Having this advantage being based on the user's strength, though minimal on normal humans, proves to be an excellent physical enhancement for people of superhuman levels. Zoan fruits are thus favored among already superhuman users who prefer to enhance their physical abilities for the use of martial arts. This as well as creating new fighting styles, most noticeably Onigumo's Hachitōryū thanks to his six spider arms. In their hybrid form Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as this form uses a combination of both user and fruit abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way; this is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as Chopper demonstrated so many times (such as Chopper switching from heavy point to the smaller brain point to dodge a strike). This fruit type is also useful for applying to objects such as guns or swords, giving an otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. The method of application is however, as of yet, unknown. Zoan could be considered amongst the least impressive type of Devil Fruits as they solely rely on brawn power. However, rare Zoan's such as those labeled "Mythical" may display some attributes of Paramecia and/or Logia classes to generate rare and incredible powers combined in one person; the phoenix's rare ability to instantly regenerate from any wound makes it virtually equivalent to Logia users in damage tolerance, and its ability to generate fire also further gives it similar abilities to the Mera Mera no Mi. Weaknesses Physical powers granted are limited to just the capabilities of the proportionate physical equivalent of the animal they are able to transform into. In hybrid form, these strengths of both species may be combined, but again seems to be just a mixture of both forms. Furthermore, inanimate objects animated to life through the use of Zoan fruits become living creatures that need to be fed and groomed (for example, Funkfreed, Spandam's sword). Also, these once-inanimate objects gain their own free will and basic life's weaknesses, such as Funkfreed being threatened by Franky and Lassou contracting a cold. Sub-Categories Among the Zoan Devil Fruits and users, some of them can be categorized together into common types with common traits depending on what type of animal they turn into. Carnivorous Zoan As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, carnivorous animals are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as carnivorous species tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features such as claws to aid in a fight. One of the most extreme examples of such a Zoan user is Rob Lucci, who went as far as to maul his opponent in full-leopard form. Ancient Zoan As stated by Scratchmen Apoo, this is apparently a much rarer type of Zoan Devil Fruit which allows the users to transform into ancient and extinct animals. The only Ancient Zoan that has been shown so far is wielded by X. Drake, allowing him to transform into a carnivorous dinosaur. Awakened Zoan As explained by Crocodile, these Zoan's are users who have by unknown means attained the ability to be stronger, faster and tougher than what the Zoan Devil Fruits abilities bestow normally. This also includes faster recovery time, which functions involuntarily even when the user is unconscious. They also have a very "cutesy" look with a chronic runny nose, despite their strength. The four Demon Guards are classified as such users. Mythical Zoan Mythical Zoan fruits are an exceptionally rare type of Zoan Devil Fruits and is said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures (which may have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia Devil Fruits). The only one shown so far belongs to Marco, the Phoenix. Other Information The name "Zoan" for these types of Devil Fruit likely comes from the medical term zoanthropy, where the sufferer believes he is suffering from lycanthropy - changing from human to animal form Clinical lycanthropy - A Wikipedia article on the condition where humans act like animals.. While most Zoan users can only use the three forms, the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor Tony Tony Chopper can utilize more forms for a given amount of time with the aid of the "Rumble Ball", which he developed. It's unknown if other Zoan users can also be affected by the Rumble Ball since so far only Chopper has eaten it. However, consecutively eating two or three under six hours can cause disastrous results, as the tampering with a Devil Fruit's powers is not something meant to be done. A majority of the Zoan Devil fruits also come in different "models" that result in variations of the animal. For example, the Inu Inu (Dog) Fruit has Jackal, Dachshund, and Wolf models, the Ushi Ushi (Bull or Cow) Fruit has Bison and Giraffe models, and the Hebi Hebi (snake) has Anaconda and King Cobra models. This type of Devil Fruit is the only one known to combine with non-living objects (Lassou and Funkfreed). Logia Logia (自然系 ロギア, Shizenkei Rogia, literally translated as Nature System) is a type of Devil Fruit. It is commonly characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element. First Appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 48 Effect With these fruits, the user may actually become a natural element. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. Logia users can turn completely into their element if they want to. This is often used for crossing great distances fast, or avoiding blows should their weakness be discovered. They have also shown the ability to use their powers to fight more indirectly, such as Crocodile's ability to suck the moisture out of anything. Strengths Even in their default states, Logia users are near invincible, taking no damage from physical attacks. For example, if their element is not solid, a blow can pass right through the user while he maintains the rest of his body, and can even hold onto objects at the same time. Even Aokiji's solid ice body will reform instantly if broken.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 320 and Episode 227, Aokiji reforms after been shattered to pieces. If the user trains their new powers, they can manipulate anything related to their element such as Crocodile's sand power giving him the ability to absorb moisture,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 201 and Episode 122, Crocodile displays the ability to absorb moisture from anything using the dryness of his sand abilities. or Enel's ability to use the heat from his lightning to reshape objects via melting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapters 280-281 and Episode 183, Enel uses the heat produced from his electricity to heat up and reform his staff into a trident. Logia users can tap unlimited amounts of their elements from their own bodies. The "extracted" element can be manipulated however the user wants. Most Logia seem to have the ability to "fly" (with the probable exception of Blackbeard, as his element doesn't de-materialize his body). They turn their whole body into their element (which in some cases, resembles a form of teleportation), or just the lower half of the body. This is shown being done by Portgas D. Ace,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace appears to "fly" in the sky.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Ace is seen floating in the air. Crocodile,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 174 and Episode 108, Crocodile is seen "floating" in the air. Smoker,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 158 and Episode 94, Smoker is seen "floating" while he pursues Luffy. KizaruOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru moves instantaneously from the sky to the ground while a moment ago was floating in midair. and Akainu.One Piece Manga - Chapter 575, Akainu turns the lower half of his body into magma. Enel and Aokiji were also shown to levitate, even though they did not transform a part of their bodies. Additionally, a Logia user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects that they would normally be susceptible to: i.e. Crocodile never shows signs of sweating in areas where moisture is scarce and Kizaru not getting blinded when he looks at the sun (but it could also be because he wears sunglasses). Logia are considered the most powerful of the three groups, as well as the rarest of the three types of Devil Fruit as a whole. With the exception of the three non-canon users (Honey Queen, General Gasparde and Simon), all Logia users seen so far are part of the most powerful organizations in the world. Enel is the only one that is not part of the Three Great Powers; although, his abilities are easily comparable to them. Also, Enel's rank is similar as well since he was ruler of Skypiea. All of these Logia-users have shown to have powers of mass destruction. Weaknesses The main method of causing harm to a Logia user (aside from exploiting the effects of the sea and Seastone) are natural weaknesses which, when exploited, can ultimately lower or negate a Logia user's power. For example, the electrically powered Enel can be hurt by insulating substances like rubber, which also makes the insulator immune to his lighting attacks.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Luffy's rubber body is immune to Enel's lighting based attacks and capable of inflicting physical damage upon him. Another example is Crocodile, who, made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened first.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 199 and Episode 121, Luffy uses water to make Crocodile tangible and physically hit him. The only other time a physical blow may hurt the user is when he or she is caught off guard, as this gives the user no time to mentally change into their elemental form. However, the powers of a Logia can be trained to counter this problem. An example was Crocodile, who honed his abilities to the point of being able to turn on his powers as a reflex to a blow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 170 and Episode 106, Crocodile turns into sand and dodges an attack while he has both of his eyes closed and sitting relaxed in his armchair smoking his cigar. Also, Logia users tend not to have any defensive abilities apart from their ability to turn into an element and let the attack pass through them. Because of this, when this ability is overcome, the Logia user usually has to dodge attacks. However, all of the users shown so far are seen to be quite resilient, and can get back up even after receiving some hard strikes. "Haki" users have been seen to use their Haki against Logias to harm them. The details of this method is yet to be revealed. It should be noted that both Aokiji and Akainu have both been hit by Haki users with what would have been lethal attacks, yet they remained unaffected by the attacks. However, Akainu does mention that it is annoying to fight Haki users.One Piece Manga - Chapter 574, Akainu expresses his annoyance over the prospect of fighting Haki users. Perhaps because it is a battle of two wills instead of simply being a physical attack. Other information Logia is the most powerful and rarest of the three groups of Devil Fruit. The only type of Devil Fruit that is rarer is a Mythical Zoan.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 554, Kizaru comments that a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit is even rarer than a Logia one. Logia users cannot control their elements if it is in another state of matter. However, they may use their surroundings to generate it. These Devil Fruits are also not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air, but includes physical states like smoke and sand. There are two types: tangible (something a person could hold like sand or ice) and intangible (something that could not be held like smoke or fire). Logia Devil Fruits can also be divided into two other types forms of matter (smoke, sand, ice, lava or fire) and forms of energy (electricity or light). The only known Logia that does not fit into the latter method of categorization is Blackbeard's darkness. Furthermore, their ability to move out of harm's way by using their powers seems to serve as a defense-mechanism of sorts designed to save them from otherwise life-threatening attacks (i.e. getting cut in half). If not trained properly (like Crocodile has), it could be easily bypassed by non-lethal physical attacks. This was demonstrated by Luffy in Nanohana where he used a Gomu Gomu No Rocket to propel himself inside a restaurant, where he sent Smoker and Ace (both Logia-type users) flying. It appears that Logia users transformed in intangible elements such as light can still be pushed (as demonstrated when an explosion blasted Kizaru).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru is blown away by an explosion. However, amongst the Logia fruits there seems to be an order of superiority. Akainu's magma overpowered Ace's fire.One Piece Manga - Chapter 573, Akainu overcomes Ace's intangibility and burns him. This left Ace in a state in which no medical aid could possibly hope to save him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 574, The damage Ace sustained is too extensive for him to recuperate from. This is an example of the danger of placing an inferior Logia against a superior one. Undoubtedly the Yami Yami no Mi, which has unique traits not found in other Logia fruit, has the potential to be dangerous to all Devil Fruit classes not just Logia. Something almost all Logia users seem to share (except for Marshall D. Teach), is they are not used to getting hit due to being so used to their virtual invincibility, and are visibly shaken when they are harmed, despite their resilience.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Teach comments on how much time has been since Ace actually took a solid hit. Many users of Logia fruits seem to have created their own form of personal transportation and use their abilities to power these devices. Among these are Ace's Striker, a small ship powered by his flame powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace is using his Mera Mera no Mi abilities to power his ship. Smoker's Blower Bike, a three wheeled bike powered by his smoke powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Smoker uses his Moku Moku no Mi abilities to power his bike. Aokiji's Ao Chari, a bicycle which he uses to cross the sea, freezing a small line in the water to ride on''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 34 Chapter 321 and Episode 228, Aokiji is seen using his Hie Hie no Mi power to make a solid surface on water for him to bike on. and Enel's Ark: Maxim, a ship which uses gold as a conductor for Enel's electric ability to power the ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 280 and Episode 183, Enel uses his Goro Goro no Mi abilities to power his ark. List of Known Devil Fruits Paramecia Fruits * Gomu Gomu no Mi (English versions: Gum-Gum Fruit): Gives the user a body made of rubber. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry. * Bara Bara no Mi (English versions: Chop-Chop Fruit): Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives them immunity to blades. * Sube Sube no Mi (English versions: Slip-Slip Fruit/Smooth-Smooth Fruit): Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss and a change in her complexion. * Kilo Kilo no Mi (English versions: Kilo-Kilo Fruit): Allows the user to change their body weight. * Bomu Bomu no Mi (English versions: Bomb-Bomb Fruit/Boom-Boom Fruit): Turns the user's body and secretions into bombs. (Mr. 5 was able to use this fruit's powers to create "booger bombs.") * Hana Hana no Mi (English versions: Hana-Hana Fruit/Flower-Flower Fruit): Allows the user to grow extra limbs on surfaces. * Doru Doru no Mi (English versions: Wax-Wax Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Baku Baku no Mi (English versions: Munch-Munch Fruit): Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Mane Mane no Mi (English versions: Clone-Clone Fruit): Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. * Toge Toge no Mi (English versions: Spike-Spike Fruit): Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. * Supa Supa no Mi (English versions: Dice-Dice Fruit): Allows the user to become steel and be able to form steel weapons on their body. * Ori Ori no Mi (English versions: Cage-Cage Fruit/Bind-Bind Fruit): Allows the user to place shackles on opponents. * Bane Bane no Mi (English versions: Spring-Spring Fruit/Boing-Boing Fruit): Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs. * Noro Noro no Mi (English versions: Slow-Slow Fruit): Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds. * Doa Doa no Mi (English versions: Door-Door Fruit): Allows the user to create doors/portals in space. * Awa Awa no Mi (English versions: Bubble-Bubble Fruit): Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles. These bubbles can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Beri Beri no Mi (English versions: Berry-Berry Fruit): Allows the user to split body into orbs. * Sabi Sabi no Mi (English versions: Rust-Rust Fruit): Allows the user to rust metal. * Shari Shari no Mi (English versions: Wheel-Wheel Fruit): Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. * Yomi Yomi no Mi (English versions: Revive-Revive Fruit): Grants the user a second life. However, once the user has been brought back from death, their power becomes inactive and they are merely left with their inability to swim. * Kage Kage no Mi (English versions: Shadow-Shadow Fruit): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows. * Horo Horo no Mi (English versions: Hollow-Hollow Fruit): Allows the user to control ghosts that they create. * Suke Suke no Mi (English versions: Clear-Clear Fruit): Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. For example, Absolam kept rocket launchers hidden invisibly in his sleeves, making it seem as though he is shooting bullets from his hands. * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (English versions: Paw-Paw Fruit): Allows the user to repel anything they touch. Including physical feelings (such as pain and fatigue). * Mero Mero no Mi (English versions: Love-Love Fruit): Allows the user to turn others to stone. Only works if the victim is not in control of their emotions (usually those of lust or love). * Doku Doku no Mi (English versions: Venom-Venom Fruit): Allows user to create and manipulate poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Horu Horu no Mi (English versions: Horm-Horm Fruit): Allows user to inject different hormones into its own body as well as others' bodies. * Choki Choki no Mi (English versions: Snip-Snip Fruit): Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Gura Gura no Mi: Allows user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things. Filler * Goe Goe no Mi: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. (Movie 1) * Kama Kama no Mi (English dub: Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. (Warship Island arc) * Hiso Hiso no Mi (English dub: Whisper-Whisper Fruit): Allows user to talk to animals. (Warship Island arc) * Kachi Kachi no Mi: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. (Movie 2) * Nemu Nemu no Mi: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. (Ocean's Dream Arc) * Atsu Atsu no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate heat. Easily mistake as a Logia. (Ice Hunter Arc) * Mini Mini no Mi: Allows the user to change body size. (One Piece Round the Land) * Noko Noko no Mi: Allows user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores. Easily mistaken as a Logia. (Movie 9) * Ami Ami no Mi (English versions: Net-Net Fruit): Allows the user to swallow anything and turn it into a net. (Little East Blue Arc) SBS * Gero Gero no Mi: Makes the user disgusting (SBS Volume 4) * Samu Samu no Mi (English versions: Samu-Samu Fruit): The user can only tell bad jokes. (SBS Volume 7) Zoan *'Inu Inu no Mi' (Dog) series: **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Strike/Dog-Dog Fruit: Model Jackal/Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Mode) **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit/Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Type/ Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Variety) **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit Wolf Model) *'Ushi Ushi no Mi' (Cow) series: **Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (English versions: Ox-Ox Fruit/Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model/Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Form) **Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe (English versions: Ox-Ox Fruit, Giraffe Model) *'Neko Neko no Mi' (Cat) series: **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (English versions: Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Leopard) *'Tori Tori no Mi' (Bird) series: **Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon (English versions: Tweet-Tweet Fruit/Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Falcon Type/Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: The Falcon) *'Hebi Hebi no Mi' (Snake) series: **Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda (English versions: Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Anaconda) **Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra (English versions: Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra) *'Single model' series: **Hito Hito no Mi (English versions: Human-Human Fruit) **Mogu Mogu no Mi (English versions: Diggy-Diggy Fruit/Mole-Mole Fruit) **Uma Uma no Mi (English versions: Horse-Horse Fruit) **Zou Zou no Mi (English versions: Elephant-Elephant Fruit) Logia * Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Smoke-Smoke Fruit/Plume-Plume Fruit): Element of smoke. * Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flame-Flame Fruit/Flare-Flare Fruit): Element of fire. * Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Element of sand. * Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Element of electricity. * Hie Hie no Mi (English Versions: Chilly-Chilly Fruit): Element of ice. * Yami Yami no Mi (English Versions: Dark-Dark Fruit): Element of darkness. * Pika Pika no Mi (English Versions: Glint-Glint Fruit): Element of light. Filler * Toro Toro no Mi: Element of some unknown liquid. (Movie 2) * Ame Ame no Mi: Element of semi-liquid and liquid candy syrup. (Movie 4) * Basa Basa no Mi: Element of paper. (Video Game) Unknown/Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits and powers that are suspected to originate from a Devil Fruit. * Donquixote Doflamingo's possible unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to use invisible strings to manipulate people like puppets, as well as slice through things. * Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. * Trafalgar Law's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate anything inside a designated space. Law can separate and rejoin these objects at will. * Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age (in fact, the time) of a person. (It has not been shown if she can manipulate the age of inanimate objects, as well.) * Capone Bege's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. * Basil Hawkins's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru notes it is not Logia. * Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph limbs into instruments and use sound or music as weapons. * X. Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. * Urouge's possible unnamed Devil Fruit, allows him to expand his muscles at a rapid rate. * Unnamed Devil Fruit of an unknown user from Impel Down. It gave the person the ability to tunnel and create a secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down. * Minotaurus's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a bull. * Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. * Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. * Minorhinoceros' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Lafitte's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform his arms into wings for flight. * Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to sprout spider-like arms and a spider abdomen from his back. * An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed Marine Vice-Admiral that turns him into a dalmatian. * Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. It is unknown currently if it's a Paramecia or a Logia. * Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a blue phoenix. * Akainu's unnamed Logia Devil Fruit, which allows him to create, become, and attack with magma/lava. * Tsuru's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to render people as clothes, allowing her to "wash and hang them out to dry" * An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed Whitebeard division commander that allows the user to keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. * An unnamed Devil Fruit that was "eaten" by a spiked ball on a chain owned by a Whitebeard division commander. It looks somewhat like a dog, and is possibly carnivorous, as it was seen biting through Kizaru's stomach. * Sengoku's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to maximize his size, gaining the look of a gigantic Buddha entity. Trivia * As Crocodile noted, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 546, As Mr. 3 and Magellan's powers clash, Crocodile makes a comment on the surprising result of these two powers match up. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectedly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, Akainu's magma Devil Fruit dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Mera Mera no Mi and the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectedly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi powers. **Another suprise also came when the Mera Mera no Mi and Moku Moku no Mi clashed equalizing with each other. * Devil Fruit as expected, has been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan Speculations. * In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed.Romance Dawn V.1 and Romance Dawn V.2 * Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. * Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants legs become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jyabura's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in an SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the comic would have too much unnecessary nudity. * According to Pell, there are five known types of Devil Fruits that allow the users to take flight. * So far it has been shown that at least the some changes that are done to the body by the Devil Fruit's powers still remain despite the use of Seastone. This is shown when Luffy's body was still able to stretch despite him being at the bottom of a pool, Alvida staying thin even when trapped by a Seastone net, and possibly Boa Hancock staying irresistible to anyone while wearing Seastone Cuffs. This is also often shown with Tony Tony Chopper, who will revert to his hybrid form rather than his true reindeer form after going into the ocean. * So far, it appears that Paramecia are by far the most common type with almost all of the Devil Fruit present in the East Blue Arc being Paramecia (the only exception being Smoker who is the last Devil Fruit user and antagonist before the Grand Line). Additionally a large number of them to date are Paramecia with many still unnamed likely to be in the Paramecia class. * As of yet, Zoan type fruits happen to be the only type with no confirmed filler or SBS fruits. * Devil Fruit in general fit into the Superpower Lottery trope for the relative luck in the powers acquired. Especially as only some Devil Fruit abilities are confirmed before consumed, while others have to be consumed to find out kind of power they offer. * Though details on how Devil Fruits reappear for another user to eat remain unknown if the user dies it may reappear at a later date, so far the following Devil Fruits have had their users die or left with unknown fates:.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 48 - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."' **The Mera Mera no Mi is free to respawn at a later date due to Ace's death. **The Gura Gura no Mi powers were stolen from Whitebeard's corpse, thus the Devil Fruit powers are still in use. **With both Bellamy and Mr. 2's fate in question, it is unclear if the Bane Bane no Mi or Mane Mane no Mi Devil Fruits are now free for reuse. * Marshall D. Teach is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time. * 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramecia (pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. * The Zoan class is the only one of the three to not have any filler or movie exclusive Devil Fruits. * The two known animals to eat a Devil Fruit (Chopper and Pierre) coincidentally ate Zoan-type fruits. * True to the rarity of the class, the Logia has by far the lowest known amount of users, including the unnamed one (i.e. Akainu's magma-based fruit). * The Marines hold the most amount of Logia-class Devil Fruit users: 4 canon and 1 movie. * The only female known to have consumed a Logia Devil Fruit is the non-canonical Honey Queen. References Site Navigation fr:Fruits du Démon Category:Devil Fruit Category:Foods and Beverages